


fifty shades

by Eggy666



Category: bts
Genre: 18禁, M/M, 三观有问题, 乱世&爱欲&信仰, 捆绑play, 未成年绕行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy666/pseuds/Eggy666
Summary: 炒肉不易，顶风作案，喜欢的话就留下小拇指和评论吧～感谢^_^
Relationships: Kim Tea Hyung/Jeon Jung Kook
Kudos: 28





	fifty shades

渴，应该是潮汐减退后烈日当头的干裂。  
渴，应该是黄沙漫漫中风刃四扬的锐利。  
热，应该是熔岩 爆裂时滚滚炎流的灼烧。  
热，应该是烟气蒸腾里沸腾暖水的窒息。

而不该像现在，还要千百倍的难受，至少不应该是如万蚁噬心的痒，集中在小腹上，一股又一股的紧缩膨胀。

金泰亨像受刺激的蛇一样扭动着躯体，迫使自己转醒，他能感知到自己身体的异样，发热发软，脑 里充斥着情色，他猛地明白了，他被下了催情药。想要抑制住挥扫不走的龌龊想法的金泰亨睁开 眼，却发现自己的眼被半透光的蕾丝黑绸遮盖住，完全不真切地、模糊地看向周遭。

这是一间完全禁闭却奢华的房间，有红绒软包钉在墙壁，上面挂着各类奇怪的器具，有手铐、皮 鞭、羽毛、钢珠.......他内心突然开始感到惧怕，脑海中闪过一天中发生的种种，田柾国热烈的眼 神、奇怪的微笑，他想他找到缘由了。可是他太愚钝了，他早该想到的。

金泰亨晃了晃手腕，果不其然被一串冰冷钳制，他又竭力仰起自己因情动而汗津津的脖子，想看得 更清楚，天幕被漆黑的床帘遮盖，金色雕花的床架，想必可以挂上很多“作案工具”。他猛地支起 身，现在他仍有下半身自由，却发现腿一软根本用不上力，因猛烈的运动后端的小穴显得异样起来，微翘的前方性器颤动一番，一股暖流顿随腿根流淌。他仍在自燃，迫切需要灭火。又挣扎在逃生之际。

“我劝你不要尝试逃跑。”突然有声音从门边传来，还带着那三分醉意，已然渐入佳境地调笑，田柾 国让人拿下金泰亨的同伴后便带着昏迷的金泰亨来到他的秘密花园，他已经等不及品尝，但仍派人查明金泰亨的身份，刚从学校毕业就直接步入间谍活动的人，想必不会有太多那方面的经验，于是他只拷了手铐，不舍得做些别的，初次的温柔他作为绅士还是具备的。

听到田柾国的话的金泰亨张开嘴想要说些什么，却发现自己血液沸腾，精神几近昏迷，却又被深深 的渴望激得半清醒，他只想有人抚摸，无论是什么，手指、物器还是火热的性器，只要能堵住他身 下那个不断流出淫液的小洞，他都尽意。他的嘴唇颤抖着，扯出丝丝的晶亮，色情泛滥的模样，半 天只呜呜咽咽发出微弱的呻吟，理智告诉他不能示弱，可身体诚实的告诉他想要。

想要片刻的欢愉与爱诚。想要满足自己。他脑里突然响起刚才田柾国所说的话。

黑色蕾丝的光影中金泰亨依稀看到一副颀⻓身影向自己走来，缓慢地、从容地，慢慢放大，他身上 的烟草气息和温度不知为何变为兴奋剂一下扎入自己的血脉，他情不自禁靠近他身边，床沿在塌陷，金泰亨带着抗拒，又不得不贴近。信仰，此派。金泰亨的思绪猛地跳动了一下，他转动方向， 用拷住的双手支撑自己的上身，想与田柾国谈判。

“我......”沙哑的声音早已灌满了疲惫与欲念，简直不像自己。

田柾国猛地将他推到在床，回到原点，剧烈的动作使床像在海中颠簸剧烈的小舟，他们彼此就像共 处的乘客，不同的是，一个逃，一个追。金泰亨仍接着双手的力一寸寸向上蠕动，几近抵住床头， 田柾国一把抓住金泰亨纤细的脚踝，将他猛地向下一扯，完完全全地贴紧自己，包括下身炽热的半 勃的欲望。“乖一点，间谍先生，不然你的同伴就危险了。”他轻轻在金泰亨耳边吐息说出这句警 告，金泰亨一下子就僵直不动了。只留短促混乱的呼吸。

田柾国开始一点点剥除点心的外衣，指尖划过锁骨的沟壑，引起一阵阵战栗后来到领口，细心地一 颗颗解开纽扣，像一寸寸抽开精美礼物丝带般的愉悦，他倾下头颅，优雅从容地、嘴角噙着笑意靠 近，却在最后一丝空间暴风骤雨般变得凶狠，一口咬住肖想已久的唇，先是啃食饱满的唇珠，体味 它的芬芳，再是舔舐唇缝，感受它深深的颤抖。白绸衬衫和黑衬衣早已掀开，带着长裤一起孤零地流落到地上，金泰亨已然裸露，田柾国露出健壮的上身。火热的手掌带着粗粝的纹路在金泰亨光滑 柔嫩的皮肤上游走不断，所到之处必点起一团猛火，烧得金泰亨神智不清，只能抖着腿，在猛烈的 吮吸亲吻中发出一阵又一阵嘤咛，像小猫抗议的叫声，娇弱却又有力地挠在田柾国的心上，让田柾 国下身的勃大更膨胀了几分。

可耻的亲吻声在寂静的房间里显得更为令人羞赧，黏糊又甜腻。田柾国对于金泰亨的青涩很是满 意，却又感到不满，他抬起一只手来掐住金泰亨的精致的下颚，迫使他嘟起唇，张开嘴，田柾国灵 巧的舌趁虚而入，溜进去径直纠缠另一寸湿润，舌尖相抵的时候，两人都发出酥麻的惊叹，不过很 快，田柾国便掌握了节奏，他涨得发痛，想更快的推进进程。他迅猛火热地纠缠金泰亨的舌，直把 他的每寸氧气吸尽，而他的一只手从那纤细的腰挪步到胸口的两樱，把玩戏弄，直耍得金泰亨乳晕 粉红，眼底泛起泪花，金泰亨简直觉得自己要溺死在这浓浓的情欲中了，因为呼吸不畅他只能哼哼 唧唧，可他的白皙的长腿正使劲地蹬动，蹭着床单。

“唔.....嗯......”

一根长长的津液在两人已经肿了的唇瓣间搭桥，田柾国终于在品尝得意犹未尽后放开了快要窒息的 金泰亨，微红的鼻尖，透过黑丝那盲目又水意涟漪的眼角，整个就像被欺负的软绵动物，让人心碎。可他想要的更多，想欺负到底，想狠狠地贯穿他。灵活的手指与嘴唇划过绸缎般的肌肤，金泰 亨整个人已经脱力泛起令人浮想联翩的粉色，唯有那一双腿还在焦灼扭动，原因是湿润的后穴、持 续高涨的欲望和内心深处的反抗，田柾国眸色更深了深，逮住那一双乱扬的长腿。

他猛地拉开这闭合的狭窄，让深处的秘境展开在眼前，那坚挺猛地跳出来，前沿流着清液，诉说着 它有多渴望释放，而红嫩湿润的小穴正不断流淌出什么，一张一合地收缩，致命的邀请。田柾国拿 起床边的绳索，将那精巧如瓷器的脚踝拴在床角处，金泰亨就这样哆哆嗦嗦地半屈着张开腿，任人 宰割。田柾国的手指游离至它的最终地，先是一根插入，打转。

“啊。”金泰亨猛地惊呼出声。又一层汗细密地浮现。

肠壁紧致，田柾国耐心地扩张，感受到密穴的滑腻，照顾到每一寸皱褶，但他知道这还不够，他看 向正难耐痛苦皱着眉的金泰亨，安抚地轻吻，告诉他，“乖。”接着是第二根、三、四。并不留情。

不够，远远不够。等灼烧感满满延伸至臀缝、尾椎。金泰亨只觉口干舌燥，他掩饰不了随后端感受 起伏的呻吟。“快些.....要.......”“要什么?”田柾国忍着头上的突突跳动和贯穿到底的欲望，戏谑着问，要磨尽他的意志，只臣服于自己。

金泰亨眼中起了一层雾，迷茫的、失神的、黑丝笼罩了他的所有清明。他置身于暗夜，做欲望的亡 魂，一点点被击溃，“要.....要你。”田柾国这才抽出手，带出一些晶亮，抚擦到金泰亨的胸口，渐渐 发凉，黑丝遮盖住一切，让金泰亨放大无数的感官。

金属皮扣的声音，衣料摩擦的声音。坠地的声音，俯身的声音。田柾国撑在金泰亨身上，释放出自 己早已青筋布满，正突突跳动的巨大，慢慢地推入，还只推动一个前端，就仿佛有无数个快乐的神 经缠绕住下端，田柾国不禁咬住皱眉呻吟的金泰亨的耳垂低喘出声。他无法控制、无法自拔、于 是，事情不可推敲，只有尊崇本能。他猛地挺动腰身，切合地钉入金泰亨的最深处，整根没入。

仿佛灵魂在疼痛中碎裂，在燃烧中殆尽。金泰亨只觉得他什么学识、什么信仰、什么战乱、什么帮派都与自己无关，一切都是初次的品尝，他任由田柾国揉搓成型，折断两半，一点点的，他把自己送向极乐，从未体验过的，极乐。

田柾国一手紧紧抓住金泰亨铐住镣铐的手腕，将其举过头顶，因为绳索的牵引，分开的腿让两人的 结合更为紧密天然，他猛烈、激进地抽动，机械快速的节奏中带着玩弄，当撞向热烈的杏型一点 时，金泰亨难耐地尖叫出声，脚趾蜷缩，田柾国就像猛兽一般凶恶地往那一点上撞。整根没入，整根抽出，穴口翻搅起暧昧的白沫，红肿得像被捣烂。金泰亨的音调渐渐升高，上气不接下气地开始 求饶，“慢.....慢一些。”语气急切又委屈，快感使他承受不住。田柾国仍不肯放缓速度，无论是力道 还是角度都是无可挑剔的不留余地。仿佛没有明天。

最后，田柾国咬着金泰亨的耳廓释放自己，一股股的白浊热浪直冲深处，而金泰亨仿佛涅槃重生， 田柾国抹去他淌满面颊的生理泪水，舔舐着他湿淋淋的睫毛。

“甜心。现在你应该懂了。”

金泰亨在快乐到几近昏迷中又想起他的话。满足人最本真的欲望，满足自己。

..............

**Author's Note:**

> 炒肉不易，顶风作案，喜欢的话就留下小拇指和评论吧～感谢^_^


End file.
